Nikolas x Christopher drabbles
by Sita-Tree
Summary: Just some Shattered Mirror drabbles with Nikolas and Christopher. Christopher x Nikolas slash. Sorry the first one's short, but the others are longer.
1. Depend on Me

**Disclaimer**: Nikolas, Christopher and Nissa belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.

**Warning**: If you haven't figured this out already, this is slash. Christopher and Nikolas snog occasionally. Also, they don't have the best language.

Christopher spun, barely dodging the hunter's blade as he licked a small cut on his arm. _Fuck, _he thought, almost wishing he hadn't left his brother's side for Nissa. _She needed me, though. Nikolas is strong enough on his own, but Nissa…_ He tuned back into his surroundings as a sharp blade dug into his neck. Stiffening, he let go of his control of his senses, letting them go at full blast, which made him super sensitive to the human's movements. He shifted slightly, but enough that the hunter noticed, pressing the blade further into Christopher's throat.

"Tell-" the hunter started, before falling limp, the knife dropping to the ground.

Christopher quickly jumped away, looking back to see what had caused the sudden collapse of the hunter. He stared, not believing his eyes.

Nikolas dropped the body after he finished feeding, slowly turning his gaze to his surprised twin. Before Christopher had a chance to react, Nikolas had walked up to him and gently kissed his neck. He then whispered, "I'll always be with you, brother," before disappearing into the dark shadows of the alley (missing the slight blush that crept onto Christopher's cheeks).

**A/N**: Reviews/comments are lovely. And new stuff gets updated when I have time. Sadly, asking for an update doesn't help much.


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: Christopher, Nikolas, and all other Shattered Mirror characters belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, not me. A/N: I'm so sorry for this being late. I didn't have a way to get it to the other computer. T-T I figured out that I could use the camera, though. XD" Anyway, this is the second bit expanded, and the first few sentences are the same. 

"Nikolas…" he started. _Crap. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for abandoning you all those years ago, but do you think we could hang out again? No. How do I tell him that?_

The door to his room opened and a guy stood in the open space. "Christopher, it's nice to see you again." He walked over to his twin, hugging him tightly, _I missed you, _he thought.

That simple statement was all it took for the two brothers to forget what had happened in the past and look forward to a long future together, like the old days.

Breaking the hug, Nikolas pulled away to look his brother in the eyes. There were so many questions he wanted answered, mostly whys. He pushed those questions to the back of his mind and instead asked, "Do you hate me for what I am?"

Shocked, Christopher gasped loudly and grabbed Nikolas by his shoulders, shaking him. "Of course not! How could I hate you? You're my brother, and I love you."

"Hm." Lips curling upward in a slight smile, Nikolas placed a palm on his brother's face. "That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, in relation to how I treat humans."

"It's the same answer as before. I wish you'd stop killing when you feed, but it's just your way and it's not your fault that you learned how to feed that way," replied Christopher. He moved, drawing their bodies closer together. "It doesn't really matter now. I'm just glad that we're together again because I missed you after I left."

Hugging Christopher again, Nikolas said, "I missed you, too, brother. Time has passed, though, and we've changed. We're no longer Kristopher and Nikolas, the inseparable twins, but Christopher and Nikolas, two individual people. Things won't be the same as before."

Christopher frowned. "That's okay. I don't mind it being different. It's not so bad like this, but maybe we should spend more time together." He pulled away, walking over to his bed. Sitting, he looked down, playing with a rip at the knees of his jeans. "Since we're not like we used to be… I mean, I feel like we're strangers now. Maybe it's just me."

Understanding, Nikolas sat down next to the right of Christopher on the bed. "So, let's start over. We can go out on dates or something, in a brotherly way, of course. Tonight, I'll make dinner. How does that sound?"

"Uh, great." Christopher sat looking a bit flustered, still fingering the rip in his pants. _I guess that means he can cook_, thought Christopher. "What do you want to do before then?"

Nikolas considered the options for a moment before saying anything. "Hm," he said after a minute. He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping an idea would come to him. Suddenly, an old thought popped into his head. Blushing, he tried to push it away.

"Any ideas yet, Nik?" inquired Christopher innocently.

He sat up slowly. "Maybe," he said, giving in to his old feelings. He pulled Christopher's face toward his, and their mouths connected. He stuck his tongue between Christopher's lips, exploring the dark, wet cavern of his mouth. His left hand was now twisted in his brother's hair, not letting Christopher pull away from the kiss. He slipped his fingers under the hem of his twin's shirt, tracing muscles upward and stroking the soft skin. His mouth wandered lower to Christopher's jaw line then continued downward to his sensitive neck.

An accidental bite sent a shock of recognition through Christopher's brain. He tried to pull away, but couldn't because of his brother's hand. He struggled, feeling Nikolas's teeth sink into his flesh. /_What are you doing/ _he asked as calmly as he could manage.

/_Blood tastes better this way./ _was his twin's reply as he slowly withdrew his fangs, licking the last few drops of blood from the rapidly-healing wound.

Blushing, Christopher asked shyly, "Wasn't there a better way to get good blood than… than…"

Interrupting, "Than kissing you?" he finished, smirking. "Mm. That was the easiest way. Besides, our blood is better than human blood in the first place."

Christopher sighed, knowing he'd have to accept his brother's strange ways if they were ever going to get along. He nodded, understanding that his brother spoke the truth. "So, what are you going to make for dinner?" he inquired, trying to change the subject.

"I haven't decided yet, but will you help me?"

"Sure."

Nikolas smiled, standing and walking over to the door. He walked into the hallway, calling back, "Come on; let's get dinner started."

Christopher joined him, and the twins walked down the steps, ready to start their lives together as Nikolas and Christopher.


	3. Brother and More

DISCLAIMER: Christopher and Nikolas don't belong to me, and neither does _Shattered Mirror_ or any of the other characters within it, but a lot of love for their creator does. :D (Because they are made of Awesome. XD")

Also, this bit's longer than the others. Which sort of shows that these two are eating my brain. Not that it's a bad thing, though.

"Christopher," he whispered, watching as his brother fell to the ground. Nikolas stood frozen, replaying the last minute in his head.

_The hunter slid her blade across Christopher's neck, savoring his whimper of pain. She moved her blade over his heart, waiting to strike._

_Nikolas lunged at the two, barely knocking the knife as the hunter stabbed Christopher with it. He could tell that the blade had missed his brother's heart, but the wound was so deep, the blade buried almost to the hilt. _

_Light reflected off the visible part of the blade, revealing the clear coat of poison on its slick surface._

_Christopher reached out, "Nikolas," he breathed, his eyes closing slowly with each passing second. He wobbled, then fell limp, falling backwards._

Nikolas blinked, coming out of his trance. He ran to his twin's side, quickly pulling out his own blade and slicing open the pale flesh at his left wrist. Hoping it would help, he offered the wrist to Christopher, kneeling next to him.

Christopher's eyes opened slightly at the scent of blood. His fangs extended as he latched on to the wrist, sucking at the shallow cut.

With his right hand, he pulled the blade out, feeling Christopher's grip on his wrist tighten, muffling a growl. _You're supposed to suck out poison, right? _He bent over, moving toward the wound when a hand, Christopher's, covered it. He felt Christopher let go of his wrist.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Really," he said, taking a shaky breath. "It's already healing; I can feel it." Christopher smiled, shedding light and warmth in the cold, night-darkened alleyway. "There is one thing that you could do, though…" he trailed off.

Knowing exactly what his twin meant, Nikolas ethered them back to their house and into Christopher's room just as Nissa knocked on the door. Laying Christopher on his bed, Nikolas walked over and opened the door. "Hey."

"What happened?" she asked, looking concerned.

Shrugging, he answered, "Nothing much. Don't look so concerned." He then shooed her away, closing the door behind him. Walking back over to the bed, he sat on the edge, looking at his brother. He leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Christopher's lips.

His eyes opening in surprise, Christopher smiled faintly. Managing a kiss in reply, he closed his eyes once again, falling asleep under the protection of his brother, best friend, and more, Nikolas.


	4. Healing

"Nikolas, what are you doing?" she asked as her brother tried to sit up. "You're still injured; the poison seems to have blocked your healing abilities. So, for now you shouldn't-"

Interrupting, he asked sharply, 'Where's Christopher?" a touch of fear in his voice.

Rolling her eyes, Nissa replied, "Don't worry, he's just out hunting. He said something about doing it for you. And I'm sure he's fine." She patted Nikolas's arm reassuringly, smiling softly.

A figure appeared next to the bed. He quickly pulled out a pocket knife, slicing it across the skin at his wrist to open a cut, offering it to his brother.

As Nikolas latched onto Christopher's wrist, Nissa left silently, leaving the twins alone in Nikolas's room. She knew they would both be better off if they had some time together without interruptions. Nissa had an important date anyway. Hoping that the two would be fine, she grabbed a jacket and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Finished, Nikolas pulled away from the already healing cut and looked at his brother. Their eyes locked. Nikolas chuckled quietly when Christopher looked down, his face flushed. Once again, he tried to sit up, but this time was pushed back down by his worried twin.

"You have to sit still while you're healing, Nikolas, otherwise the bones won't heal correctly. Besides, it's easier to do this while you're lying down," he whispered, his face millimeters away from his brother's. He gently pressed his lips against Nikolas's then pulled away, aware of the weight he was putting on his brother's broken ribs. He soon found himself being pulled back down. He resisted after the kisses became rougher, concerned for Nikolas's health. "When you've healed, okay? Just wait until then, I promise, Nikolas."


	5. Mistletoe Fun

**Disclaimer**: Christopher, Nikolas, etc. belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes

**A/N**: So this is Christmas-ish because mistletoe is fun. Once again, sorry for the shortness. Any expansion ideas are welcome.

Also, some people have been asking me to write more, and I have, but I'm just a bit stuck. D: I'm still trying to figure out the best way to write them snogging. (Suggestions would be fantastic.)

* * *

"What's that?" asked Nikolas as he pointed to a small plant dangling from the ceiling. _Christopher has been hanging these up all day and the house is starting to smell especially Christmas-y since we got our tree._

Christopher finished tying the leaves to the string then turned to address his brother's question, "It's mistletoe, Nik."

"What's it for?"

Motioning to Nikolas, Christopher said, "Come here," and Nikolas sauntered up to his twin.

He sighed, "Well?"

"Come closer."

Eyebrows raised, he stepped closer, so that he was under the newly-hung mistletoe with Christopher.

Leaning in, Christopher kissed his brother square on the lips. "That's what it's for." He smiled, closing his eyes as Nikolas returned the kiss.

"I think I like this stuff."

Christopher nods, "Me too."

"So, where else have you put mistletoe? You'll have to show me what you've done." Grinning, Nikolas let Christopher lead him around and they kissed under every piece of mistletoe that Christopher had hung; there was a lot of love going around.


End file.
